Coma of Love
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Some of the chapters don't really fit. When Naruto gets in a car accident, Hinata is torn into pieces. Can't you understand, I can't makle you happy. I'm sorry... I can't wait for you anymore. You're the head of your clan when I'm a boy who everyone hates
1. Chapter 1

Love Coma

Fun and harmless night  
Took a turn for the worst  
Chaos, traffic lights  
Turned into a fight for life  
Frantically trying to think fast  
To put the pedal on the gas  
Trying to stop what he saw coming  
To keep their hearts alive and drumming  
A truck slid past, it all went by so fast  
Car crash  
Before that moment, Hinata was so happy  
With the wind in her hair  
In the world, not a care  
Except for him of course  
An end was put to that night  
Hinata shivered in fright  
She had never been so scared in her life  
Sirens in the distance  
Paramedics in sight  
Hinata kissed him on the cheek  
And cried as she looked at him..  
All the life sucked out of him  
She was overcome and weak  
After that night she'd never take anything for granted  
Ever again  
Spend every moment with him she can  
Hinata sobbed on her friends shoulder  
As the time passed by  
She got by with only scrapes  
But felt as if she were hit by a boulder  
Hinata would give her life for his  
Just to know he'd live  
All out of tears  
And overcome by fear  
As the nurse with the blue jacket, called her in  
Hinata saw him  
In an awful coma  
Just lying there, wrapped in tubes and on machines  
She wishes it was all a dream  
The nurse tells her, it's a slim chance he will survive  
Hinata screams and insist it's all a lie  
Tightening her grip to his bedside  
She began talking and talking  
Even though there's no saying, if he could hear  
Holding on to her blue trimmed stockings  
Hoping for a miracle to appear  
She sat there, pouring her heart out to him  
Telling him what they'd do if he lived  
They'd buy the biggest house by the shore  
Not only three but four floors  
With a pool so large you could swear you're in the sea  
Hinata never gave up hope and got down on her knee  
Hinata weeded while she told him she loved him more than life itself  
This night was such a living hell  
She told his unconscious self, "If you love me, if you're there, squeeze my hand"  
After 5 long minutes that seemed like forever  
This was a moment that no one could understand  
Naruto practically cut off her circulation with that love-binding squeeze  
Her voice was keeping him alive  
Naruto opened his eyes  
As the life filled back into his body  
Strong and true  
Naruto whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, as long as I have you."


	2. Chapter 2

I Saw You Cry

You told me everyday

You never cried before,

Until today.

You never felt this way before,

Knowing that I'll always be by you

Protecting you.

Making sure we'll be together forever,

Like in a world

Where happiness is always be hide you.

But moving away,

Was the day I first saw you cry.

Hugging me,

Telling me it's not true

That we'll be together forever.

Even if you wanted to run away,

It was impossible.

So I told her,

Even if we're miles apart

We are connected.

With the memories we shared,

The things we did,

The adventures we had,

Will always be in our hearts.

Now I was crying,

The flashbacks I was having

Reminding me why I fell in love with her.

Her smile,

Laugh,

Hug,

Sensibility,

Hair,

Everything.

Knowing it was now or never

I told her that I loved her,

And I always will.

She cried harder

Telling me she loved me too.

Now my heart was broken

Because that was my first love,

And it was the first time

I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

All I Have to Give

Girl, I would wait to the ends of time to be with you again.

Even when you walk out the door and leave me all alone.

But baby, you know that every single day that you're not with me

It's like breathing without air,

Like a body with a soul,

A kiss without love,

And my girl with another man.

You say that you're my only one

And when I turn around I see you flirt with another guy.

Baby I love you, but

When you love someone

You can only love somebody so much until there gone.

I gave you all that I could give

I can't give you money or a fancy car,

Or take you out to five star restaurant.

But I can give you something,

My eternal love for you.

If you were with me I could give you the world

If it means traveling to the moon and back.

I would take you to the beach and look at the sunset together

I would dive in front of a bullet for you,

Taking the first hit, protecting you.

You say that you've been hurt before

Being betrayed by the one you loved.

I told her that I would never betray her

She said that she has heard that before.

I guess you have to trust me and your heart

No matter where you are or who you're with

Remember, that a guy is waiting for you to face the music with your real feelings

I know I can't make you happy

Even though I love you so much,

So much that it hurts.

So I can't find your happiness,

But to only watch you walk your own road to happiness

So I put my heart away to set you free.

I'm sorry…

I can't wait for you anymore.


End file.
